Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (2015)
The 2015 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 is a supercar and high-performance variant of the Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray, unveiled at the 2014 North American International Auto Show. The Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 uses a 6.2 L (6,162 cc) V8 engine, codenamed LT4, supplemented with a 1.7 L Eaton R1740 TVS supercharger. The supercharged V8 produces 650 HP (659 PS) and 650 lb-ft (881 Nm) of torque. It also features Rotocast A356T6 aluminum cylinder heads, a removable roof panel, and two choices for the transmission: a seven-speed Tremec manual or a Hydra-Matic 8L90 eight-speed automatic transmission with paddle shifters. The car utilizes Michelin Pilot Sport P285/30ZR19 front and 335/25ZR20 rear tires. The Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 is arguably the fastest non-ZR1 Corvette model to date, with a 0-60 mph of 2.9 seconds and a top speed of 207 mph (333 km/h). The Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 appears in Forza Horizon 2, Forza Motorsport 6, and Forza Horizon 3. Description : "With the C7 Corvette, GM set a new bar for what to expect from America’s heartthrob. With the 2015 Z06, they have smashed that bar and have given the Corvette undeniable supercar status. For starters, the supercharged LT4 puts out 650 horsepower and 650 pound-feet of torque. That’s enough juice to destroy almost anything on the road, regardless of its price tag. Straight-line speed and breathtaking acceleration have always been the forte of American muscle, but the Z06 is as deft in a corner as anything out of Europe. Finally, just take a moment to consider its looks and you will agree that this Corvette has checked all the boxes. The highways and byways of Forza Horizon 2 are just waiting for you to leave your mark in this inevitable classic." - Forzamotorsport.net description for Forza Horizon 2http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/games/fh2/cars/chevrolet Acquisition * Forza Horizon 2 - 100,000 CR (requires ''Alpinestars'' Car Pack) * Forza Motorsport 6 - 100,000 CR * Forza Horizon 3 - 110,000 CR Statistics Performance Index Benchmark Conversions * Engine - 5.9L V8 - Racing (Forza Motorsport 6 only), 6.5L V12 (Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 - Forza Horizon 3 only) * Drivetrain - AWD * Aspiration - Twin Turbo Driving Characteristics The Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 presents itself as the fastest road-legal Corvette in the entire Forza series, complete with excellent all-round stats. The Corvette C7 Z06 is also the fastest Modern Muscle car in the series up to the point that it actually feels like it instead belongs in "Modern Supercars". In Forza Horizon 3, the Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06, when given a fully upgraded setup with the Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4's engine, can become a speed-oriented machine with a top speed that rivals the Hennessey Venom GT and Koenigsegg One:1. Gallery FM6 ChevroletCorvetteC7Z06.png|2015 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 in Forza Motorsport 6. FH3 ChevroletCorvetteC7Z06.png|2015 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 in Forza Horizon 3. Trivia * The Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06's final manufacturer color gives it the Bondurant Racing School livery. ** Curiously, in Forza Horizon 3, removing the license plate from the Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 reveals a #01 decal where the rear license plate should be, even if the Bondurant Racing School livery is not equipped. * In ForzaVista, the Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06's roof panel can be removed and replaced. References Category:V8 Category:Cars (Forza Horizon 2) Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 6) Category:Cars (Forza Horizon 3) Category:Exotic Category:Supercars